


why did it have to end this way?

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Mal (Disney), Endgame Evie/Mal (Disney), Evie-centric (Disney), Evie/Mal-centric (Disney), F/F, Lesbian Evie (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 17:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21165449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During Night falls, Evie gets injured.Surprisingly, that's what it takes for Mal and Evie to reveal their feelings for each other.{angsty mevie one-shot}Mal/Evie centric.Sea three.VKs.





	why did it have to end this way?

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for this.
> 
> twitter recommendation. if you wanna recommend a prompt or something, I'll try and do it!

Everything happened too fast.

Third Person Mal's PoV:

Mal didn't particularly despise Uma. She was loyal, and Mal could respect that. As stubborn and annoying as she was, Uma took care of her own and wanted what was best for everyone and Mal couldn't just ignore that.

"Did you lose sleep thinking of me on the loose?" Uma started. 

Mal rolled her eyes at her whilst searching the room for Ben, her 'fiancee'. She never really was in love with Ben; Mal planned to break it off with him because of her inability to be queen. She was a villain kid, sure she turned good in the end but the daughter of malificent was still better off not being responsible of an entire kingdom. Besides, her heart belonged with a certain blue haired princess. 

Mal had feelings for Evie ever since they met on the Isle. She did try to kill her with a bunch of traps but that's another story. Mal didn't know if Auradon would be all accepting since all she's ever heard were stories of a princess and a prince so she pushed away her feelings and got with Ben as a distraction. Mal knew that Evie was a lesbian 100% though. She confessed to it back on the Isle so the daughter of Hades immediately knew her relationship with Doug was bullshit. 

She just hoped she had a chance to ask her out after they all got out of this mess with Audrey. 

"Dragons never sleep." Mal retorted, "I wonder what fried octopus tastes like." 

Uma got in Mal's face until Evie pulled her away.

"Can we not do this? Evie whined. 

Mal slightly smiled at her best friend and scanned the knights around the room. They gave off an odd vibe. 

"We're celebrating our differences." Uma mocked, referencing Evie's comment from earlier. Immediately, Mal got defensive. No one made fun of Evie except for her. 

"Listen you-" Mal got interrupted by Harry. 

"I think we're being challenged." Harry said, staring at something in the distance. 

"You don't make fun of Evie again-" Mal ignored whatever lame thing Harry said and defended her friend. 

"Girls we have a situation here!" Harry barked. 

"Wha-" Uma turned around and quickly halted when she saw one of the knights moving. 

"You like princes, Mal?" Audrey's voice boomed out of the moving knight. Oh how Mal desperately wanted to say no, "How about knights in shining armor?" 

Suddenly, the knights surrounding the room started moving towards the group. 

"Or knights?" 

"Watch your back."

"Watch your back."

"Watch your back."

"Watch your back."

"We can counter their attack."

"Hit em till the armor cracks!"

First person Evie's PoV:

We all ran towards the exit to try and escape but two knights put a stop to it by crossing their swords at the door. 

"This could get a little sticky."

Uma stood on the platform in the middle as Gil gave her a sword. 

"How to win this battle could be tricky!"

"But I know the best way, fall back let me lead. You hold the line and we'll bring them to their knees."

It was a pretty good plan. Carlos grabbed a sword and tossed it to me gently and I barely managed to catch the hilt of it. 

"Swords in the air if you're with me!"

Jay cheered in agreement as Mal joined Uma on the platform. 

"They got us out numbered one to fifty."

I couldn't help but stare as Mal raised her sword. I had a crush on her ever since we came to Auradon. I always knew I liked girls more than men but I only ever admitted it to her. 

"But victory is ours 'cuz I got a strategy."

"You take the left and the rest of you can follow me."

I groaned. Mal and and Uma had to understand that they needed each other to take the knights down. 

"Uh uh." Uma pulled Mal away from Carlos and Jay. 

"This is my crew." Mal shrugged Uma's hands off her shoulder. 

"This is my squad." Uma sneered. 

I had to fix things as usual. I stomped up to the platform before things got messy. 

"This is my turf." Mal gritted her teeth and stared into Uma's eyes. 

"Oh my gosh." I pulled them away, staring at Mal with disappointment. I kept my fingers around her arm and let go of Uma's, hoping neither girls would notice. 

"Look guys we got bigger fish to fry." I said and got in the middle, "Put your differences aside 'cuz right now we're on the same side." 

Mal and Uma jumped down and left me up on the platform. I smiled slightly. Hopefully they'd work together. 

"Until the night falls, everyone." 

"We'll stay together till the battle is done." Everyone chorused.

"Watch your back."

"Watch your back."

"Watch your back."

"Watch your back."

"We can counter their attack hit em till the armor cracks."

For the next few seconds, all I heard was the clashing of metal against metal. 

"This situations getting kind of heavy!" Mal ran towards a knight and struck him with her sword, bringing him to the ground. 

"Hold your weapons tight, keep em steady." She and Uma went back to back fighting them. 

I didn't get jealous because I knew that Mal was ever into guys. Plus, she hated Uma's guts. 

" 'Cuz if we stick together we can make it out alive I'll cause a distraction you attack them from the side. " Mal continued, lightly smirking at Uma. 

Finally, they were getting along. In my distraction of making sure they'd behave, a knight managed to get too close to me but I thanked my quick reflexes as I was able to dodge and sent it back down the floor.

"All my soldiers stand at the ready!" 

"We can cut 'em up like confetti." Uma continued, "We'll hit em from the front, you'll counter from behind. Don't forget the fate of Auradon's on the line." 

Uma high fived Mal using their swords and joined me right below the small platform. 

"This is all-out war they got us outnumbered." I heard the boys behind us, "The way the swords clash is the sound of the thunder." 

Mal got in front of everyone, "And we are not going under. We will never run for cover!" 

I smiled at her. Typical Mal. Never gives up. 

"We battle for the victory and ride for each other!" We all chorused. 

Everyone jumped down and I went back on the platform to keep an eye out. 

"Until the night falls, everyone." 

"We'll stay together till the battle is done."

I jumped down as the rest of my friends went to the opposite side of where I was. 

"Back to back." 

A box designed to look like a coffin suddenly burst open in front of me and made me stumble backwards, leaving me disoriented. 

"Back to back." 

I managed to barely raise my sword and blocked the knight's attack. When I finally regained my footing, I slashed through the knights armor and brought it to the ground. 

I took a deep breath but before I got too comfortable, I looked around to make sure everyone was doing alright. Jay was standing next to Harry, fighting them off left and right. Carlos was using a shield to slide around so I threw my sword towards him and he caught it with a grateful smile, not noticing that I was left with nothing to defend myself. 

"Back to back." 

I took a quick glance to the platform and spotted Gil looking around and keeping an eye on everyone. 

Finally, I turned my attention to Mal and Uma, who were fighting on opposite sides. Uma was doing really well on her own; she was really well trained with a sword, being a pirate and all. Mal, however was surrounded by three. She was doing decent keeping them at bay but I knew her for long enough that I could tell she was getting tired.

It wasn't until one of the knights snuck up behind her that I panicked. I didn't think. I sprinted towards them and placed my self in front of Mal, Gil immediately shouting out my name. 

At first, I didn't feel anything. It felt like I was hit with a cold blast of cool air. But after a few seconds, my insides froze. I was suddenly burning up; I couldn't breathe anymore. I looked down and spotted a sword sticking through my abdomen. Then, the pain made itself clear and I collapsed to the floor. 

Mal's PoV:

Everything was going fine so far. Uma and I were working together and my friends were handling the knights well. As I was fighting with a few of them, I could feel myself growing tired of the weighing sword in my arm. I was worried I was going to drop my sword and get slashed by some of the knights surrounding me. 

Suddenly, I got massive chills; you ever heard of that expression 'someone walking on your grave'? It felt like one of the knights was stomping on my tombstone. I was going to die. It was going to kill me in less than a second. I closed my eyes and prepared for it but instead, I heard the sound of metal sinking into skin. At first, I thought it was mine and I waited for the immense pain that would follow, but... nothing.

I turned around with lightning speed and got caught with blue hair.

"No." I whispered and found a sword impaling Evie's body. I caught her as she fell backwards.

Jay growled and in a matter of seconds, the knight who held a bloody sword was on the floor.

I slowly put Evie's body to the ground as our friends surrounded us, the knights taken care of.

"Evie, breathe. Please stay with me!" I panicked and yanked the sword out of her body, causing the daughter of the evil queen to let out a large wince.

Blood flowed out of her mouth as I applied pressure on her stomach, hoping to stop the bleeding the best I can. Blood seeped through my fingers the second I put my hands on her. Carlos slipped out of his leather jacket and tossed it on the floor, ripping his shirt underneath in a matter of seconds.

I snatched the shirt from him as he buckled up his jacket back on. Gil and Jay sat opposite of Evie, pinning her arms down so she wouldn't try and push my hands away.

I wrapped the shirt gingerly around Evie's wound, tying it the best I can. Her protests and winces were enough to make me panic even more.

"There we go." I muttered, "Spell book. We need my spell book!"

"Does it have a healing spell?" Uma asked.

I nodded frantically and kept my weight on Evie's wound.

"Mal..." She managed through gasps. She was hyperventilating, trying to catch a breath that she couldn't seem to find. 

"I'm here, it'll be over soon. Please, breathe." I tried to stay calm.

"Jay, Gil, and Harry go to the museum and get my spell book please. As quick as you can." I ordered the boys. Jay nodded as he ran out the room, Harry and Gil in tow.

Uma placed a hand on my shoulder, "It'll be okay." 

Uma comforting me? Yeah, that was a sign that things were shitty. 

Blood escaped Carlos's shirt and found a way into my hands, more flowing out and filling the ground. 

"You're an idiot, you know that?" I chuckled lightly, tears falling down my cheeks. 

Evie tried for small chuckle but immediately coughed out her lungs. 

Third Person PoV:

"E, breathe. In and out, please." Mal's voice wavered as Evie continued to breathe rapidly. 

"C- can't." Evie took in a breath of air the second her mouth and nose found it. 

"Yes, you can. The guys are getting my spellbook, this'll be over soon." Mal explained, removing one hand from the injury and placing her bloodied fingers onto Evie's cheek. 

"When something happens to me-" 

"Nothings gonna happen, Eves. You'll be fine." Mal insisted. 

"If something happens to me," Evie corrected herself, mainly for Mal's sake, "I just want you to know that I love you." 

"I- I love you too." 

"No, Mal... I meant..." Evie sighed, "I'm... in love with you..." 

Uma and Carlos exchanged glances. They weren't really surprised; anyone would've thought the two were in love. 

"... What about Doug?" Mal asked, despite knowing the answer. 

Evie managed a small giggle, "We both know I like girls." 

Mal laughed and nodded, putting her hand back on her sword cut. She was extremely happy that Evie liked her back, and she was going to make sure Evie knew about it. 

"I'm in love with you too." Mal confessed. 

Immediately, Evie's eyes hardened, "M, you don't have to make me feel better." 

Mal smiled lightly. That was her Evie... always expecting the worst. 

"I really mean it, E. Since the day we met." 

Evie scanned Mal's eyes for a second, before concluding that she actually meant it. 

A few moments of silence passed. 

"Funny how this is what it took for us to finally tell each other." Evie wiped some blood off her mouth. 

"I was an idiot not to say it sooner." Mal smiled thinly as Carlos dabbed at Evie's mouth with his sleeve, trying to clear some blood. 

"What about Ben?" Evie questioned. 

"He was a distraction to get over my feelings for you. I'm such an idiot." Mal let out a sound that was something between a laugh and a sob. 

"It's okay, M. Doug was my distraction too." Evie reached out and wiped Mal's tears away, resting her hand on the dragon's cheek. 

A few moments of silence passed. 

"How bad does it hurt?" Uma asked, gripping Evie's other hand lightly. 

Evie looked up at the daughter of Ursela, her face full of surprise. 

"Why would you care?" Mal snarled. 

"Look, Mal. I might've hated you before but I get you now. I don't need you as my enemy. Plus, your girlfriend said we have to get along and she has a point." Uma replied and smiled lightly. 

Evie almost choked at the word girlfriend. 

"So..." Uma waited. 

"Hurts pretty bad..." Evie confessed, "Like a fucking lot." 

"Just hang in there." Uma released her hand and patted her shoulder. 

Carlos didn't overlook the doubt on Evie's face. He knew that she thought she wasn't going to live for long. 

"Love you, Evie." He smiled. 

It seemed like they both knew that something might happen to her. 

"Remember that one time where you arrived at my mom's castle, sobbing because of those bullies?" Evie asked. 

"Must you bring that up?" Carlos grumbled. 

She laughed lightly, her sword cut protesting the expression of happiness. 

"It was the first time I felt like a big sister to you. I taught them a lesson-" 

"You almost murdered them." Carlos corrected. 

"Maybe. But you're the one who stopped me. You taught them a lesson verbally and stood up for yourself. I can't believe the man you are today, 'Los. You're intelligent, handsome and confident. I couldn't ask for a better little brother. I love you too." Evie let go of Mal's cheek and wrapped her fingers around Carlos's arm. 

He teared up and kissed the back of Evie's hand, resting it on his lap.

"E, stop talking like you're going to die." Mal laughed, "You're gonna be perfectly fine." 

"Aw that was sweet." Gil clapped as he entered the room. 

"Ye had bullies?" Harry asked as he sat beside Carlos. 

Jay entered the room next, out of breath, with the spellbook in his hand. 

"Toss it." Mal ordered. 

Jay obeyed. Mal flipped through the pages frantically to try and find a healing spell. 

Jay knelt next to Evie and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"How you holding up?" He asked. 

Evie shook her head. She couldn't seem to find another breath of air. She started panting heavily, trying to catch air. 

"Mal, hurry up." Gil offered. Mal sent a quick glare in his direction while flipping through her book. 

"I'm trying!" She yelled. 

Uma placed both of her hands on Evie's wound and applied pressure, trying to keep the flowing blood back in. 

"Mal anytime now." Harry pointed out. 

"Shut up!" Mal shouted and continued to flip through pages. 

"Jay, Carlos, Mal, I love you. Uma, Harry, Gil... we may have never got well acquainted with each other but I'd call you guys my friends. Thank you." Evie coughed out more blood. 

"No, no, no. Shut up, E. You're gonna be fine." Mal's voice wavered as she read through the spells, hoping to find the one she needed. 

Harry knelt next to Evie, "Yeah, we're sorry too, mate. No hard feelings between our groups now, eh?" 

Evie nodded slowly, "Please let them get along. They won't have me to do it anymore." 

Harry nodded and swallowed.

"Evie, stop talking like that!" Jay growled. 

"... I can't breathe. The pain... Help." Evie whimpered after a few seconds of silence.

"Mal!" Carlos yelled.

"I can't find it!" Mal answered back.

"Let me try. I read pretty quick." Gil suggested.

"He actually does... ironically." Uma put in.

With a huff of annoyance, Mal threw her book to Gil, the latter immediately flipping through the pages and reading with speed.

"Wow." Jay whistled.

A cry of pain pierced the air. Everyone except for Gil turned their attention on Evie.

Mal pushed Uma's hands aside and practically sat on the injury, putting her entire weight on it.

"Stay with me!" Mal roared when she saw Evie's eyelids flicker.

"It... H-h-urts." Evie stuttered, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Gil?" Harry put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's not here! Are you sure it has a healing spell?" Gil protested.

"100%. Check again." Mal panicked as Evie's eyes closed for a few seconds.

"Can't we just take her to a hospital?" Carlos asked, throwing his hands up.

"Everyone's turned to stone and none of us know how to stitch a sword cut that long and deep." Uma shot that idea back down.

"Evie. Open your eyes, E." Mal shook her best friend.

When she didn't respond, Mal shook her a second time. Evie's eyes fluttered open, her body going in and out of consciousness.

"Evie, please stay awake." Mal pleaded.

"I love you, Mal." Evie mumbled and grabbed Mal's shirt, tugging her to the ground above Evie and smashing her lips onto the daughter of Malificent.

Mal smiled as she melted into Evie's embrace. She wanted the moment to last forever. Until...

Evie's hand went limp; letting go of Mal's shirt and falling to the ground. Mal quickly disconnected her lips from Evie's and sat up, looking at Evie's closed eyes.

"Evie, wake up." Mal tried. Nothing happened. Mal shook her girlfriend. Nothing.

Carlos leaned against Evie's chest to see if she was breathing. She wasn't.

"M- Mal." He whispered.

"No."

Mal placed two fingers on Evie's neck and prayed. Prayed to ANYONE that she'd find a pulse...

She didn't.

"EVIE!" Mal cried out, placing her bloody hands on the daughter of the evil queen's chest and pushing down.

"Come on, breathe." Mal hoped.

She started pushing down even more, feeling Evie's fragile ribs crack against the pressure. Mal winced but didn't stop. She couldn't stop.

"BREATHE." Mal sobbed.

"Mal." Jay tried, wiping his furiously running tears. 

"NO." Mal didn't want to. Mal refused to believe it.

She kept pushing down on Evie, checking her pulse in between. Nothing changed.

"Wake up, wake up, wake UP!" Mal cried.

"Mal, stop it." Uma spoke.

She didn't listen. Jay grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her off Evie.

"Mal. There's nothing we can do." Jay explained through his tears as Carlos struggled to help restrain her.

"No, we can save her." Mal shook her head, tears blurring her vision.

"Mal, she's gone." Harry explained with a robotic tone to his accent.

"Don't say that!" Mal screamed and punched Jay's arm that was holding her back. It hurt but the son of Jafar didn't let go. Carlos grabbed Mal's other arm and threw her to the ground gently.

"Mal. Calm down please." Carlos tried to reason with her.

After a few minutes of silence, Mal seemed to have calmed down. Jay and Carlos released their grips on her arms and went back to Evie's side.

Mal stayed laying on the ground, breathing heavily. She couldn't believe this. Just yesterday she was with Evie and everything was fine.

Mal didn't know when, but sobs soon erupted from her. She didn't hold it in. Her best friend, her lover, her girlfriend if things escalated if she were alive...was gone. She just perished in front of Mal's eyes. And for what? To save Mal's life?

Mal got to her knees and shuffled towards Evie's body. Somehow she got there without collapsing.

She hoped it was a bad dream. She wished she'd wake up any second now and end up in Evie's arms, cuddling under the covers and feeling each other's warmth. But when Mal looked at Evie's lifeless body on the ground, she pulled back to reality. This was all real. Mal let out another sob.

"Why did this happen?" Carlos cried. 

"I'm sorry." Uma's voice cracked in the end. She didn't really dislike Mal's group as much as she disliked Mal. Blue was one of the few people she could tolerate, even if she was a little more perky for her liking. Maybe if Uma was more observant of Mal being attacked by several knights, then Evie wouldn't have sacrificed herself. 

"It isn't your fault, Uma." Harry cleared his throat. 

Mal looked down. 

"It isn't yours either, Mal." Gil put an arm on the girl's shoulder. 

Mal kept looking at Evie's body. 

Jay sat cross-legged beside Evie, clutching her hand tightly. He wasn't sobbing like Mal and Carlos but he was definitely crying. He was always the strong link in the group. He kept them strong and never fell down. He never showed emotion or cried. 

But seeing a childhood friend of his die was more than enough to break the son of Jafar. 

"If I was more careful, this wouldn't have happened." Mal spoke. 

"You can't blame yourself." Carlos said, everyone else nodding in agreement. 

"Blue's loyal. She always has been. You can't blame yourself for this and neither can I. No one is at fault." Uma reassured the crying demigod. 

"Except for Audrey." Harry offered. 

"I'm going to murder that bitch." Jay snarled. 

Mal didn't say a word. She was paying attention to her laying best friend, her crush, her potentional girlfriend. Mal was thinking of all the times they spent together. She couldn't fathom living in a world without Evie. She practically never spent a moment away from her while she was alive. Mal didn't know how to function without Evie. 

"I c.... I just can't believe it." Mal put her hands to her head having finally calmed down ever so slightly.

"We'll go through this together, M." Carlos snuggled into Mal's neck.

Mal inhaled. He sounded too much like Evie.

"Shit, I.. I'm sorry." Carlos quickly apologized.

Silence. 

"Found it." Harry announced, waving the spellbook in the air. 

Mal snatched the book from him and ripped the paper that contained the spell to heal injuries. Mal glared at it... that piece of paper cost Evie's life. She almost ripped it apart but she knew better. Mal folded it and tucked it in her jacket. It could help with future situations similar to this one. 

Everything fell quiet once again. The only sound were the shallow breathing of the mourning teenagers. Tears ran down Mal's cheeks as she stared at her dead best friend. 

"Guys... we have to grieve later. Audrey might do worse things." Gil stood up and offered Harry and Uma a hand. 

"What's worse than this?" Mal whimpered. 

"She might kill us all." Jay replied. 

Almost immediately, Mal's eyes turned green. Losing Evie was horrible and Mal would never get over it, but losing everyone would kill her inside. 

Mal shuddered at the amount of blood in her clothes... but that made her angrier than she already was. 

Mal nodded and held Evie's hand. She had to say goodbye. 

"I'll see you in the space between." Mal muttered, placing a gentle kiss on Evie's forehead. 

She was going to make Audrey pay. 

Mal was sure of that.


End file.
